A Chance to Live
by Mignun
Summary: Gandalf had convinced me to join the world of Middle Earth one night. He claimed that I could finally be happy and be someone. Thinking it to be a dream, I took a risk. I just didn't know if I could live with it.


**Author's Note**: So I'm doing a new story instead of updating my other ones. Truth be told, this one had been on my mind for the past month. Many, many drafts later I finally finished the first chapter. Everything is outlined in my head, but as usual, updating is slow. So fair warning to anyone who expects and update per day. I might be able to do it, but high chance not. Umm. I don't know what possessed me to write this. I typically hate writing OC stories, but reading so many made me want to contribute to the fandom. Hopefully I won't turn Dár into a Mary Sue. If I do, tell me and I'll fix it. It's been a few years since I attempted an OC story. Okay, this AN is getting too long. If you like it, tell me through a review. If you despite it, still tell me through a review! All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter One**

I had a lot of ways in which I could start the story. For one, I could have began the story with an introduction, but I found that quite lame, for lack of a better word. Another thought popped in my mind about where I came from and why I was in Middle Earth. That thought, too, sounded a bit poor in writing. Frustrated, I ran a hand through my thick hair, my eyes glaring at the piece of parchment beneath me. It was void of any ink as I had my quill hovering over it. Many thoughts formed in my already busy mind, new ideas coming and going a mile a minute. So I decided to leave my room and explore the still in shambles Erebor.

My thoughts drifted to when I first met Gandalf. It had been an unusual meeting, as I spoke to him through a television. Yes, you heard correctly. When I first met him I was snuggled deep under the covers, DVD player playing The Hobbit. I had been half paying attention to the introduction, as I knew about Erebor and it being claimed by Smaug. I remembered Thrór's gold sickness and the Arkenstone. There was no reason to pay that much attention, as things (in my opinion) picked up when we first met young Bilbo.

That's when things started to change. For one, I heard someone calling my name. Greatly confused, I glanced around my room, making sure it was my name I heard. The realization that it wasn't my mom or dad calling made me turn to the window, thinking maybe an old friend was walking by my house outside. No one was as there. When I heard my name one last time, my attention shifted towards the TV. There, leaning against his staff, stood Gandalf. Only instead of delivering his lines, he stared right at me, a playful smirk on his aged face.

"Hello?" I called, unsure what to expect. I startled when he brought a hand to the screen and began _tapping_ on it.

"Peculiar item, is it not?" he asked, brushing his long fingers against the glass. "To me it's just a looking glass, but I expect that it's different of you. Ah, nevertheless, I finally got your attention."

My mouth dropped as he continued, "I don't think that you're finding this real, but it is. Oh, don't look at me like that. This is truly very real and happening right now."

"How?" I had finally found my voice. "This can't be real. Gandalf the Grey can not be speaking with me through the TV."

"Ah, so now I know how you're viewing me, though I certainly don't know what a TV is." He muttered the last part under his breath, but I still caught what he said. Meanwhile I shook my head in disbelief, thinking to myself that I was sleeping. Yes, I simply fell asleep and was dreaming that it was happening. Surely something like that couldn't happen in real life, right?

"I'm dreaming," I stated, interrupting his rambling.

"Yet you are not," he commented, then tapping the screen with his staff. "I'm here talking to you. You are there talking to me. I don't know how I can make that simpler!"

I shook my head once more, thinking myself crazy. "Then why are you speaking to me? Certainly you're busy doing wizard things."

"Actually, I'm doing a 'wizard thing' right now," he replied, unperturbed. "You see, I'm here to speak with you about joining the quest. I believe that you would be a fine addition to the company."

"Me?" I asked in confusion. Certainly he wasn't being serious. "Out of all the Tolkien fans in the world, you decide to pick me? Why?"

"I don't know who this Tolkien is, but I can tell you that I have been watching you for a while. I have seen the way you live your life, and I feel that you need a little push in life. You are capable of joining the quest, make new friends, and _be_ someone. I know very well you don't feel important to others, but your thoughts could change on this quest. You'll grow as a person all while being _happy_."

It couldn't be that simple. As I voice my opinion on that he chuckled. "But it is. It seems that powers greater than I wish for you to be in our world. Certainly you have thought about the possibility to life in Middle Earth. I have seen that game you play on that strange box. You wish to be in our world, and I'm giving you the opportunity to do so!"

"Yet I know so much about your world. I know what will happen on the quest! Certainly me being there will screw everything up!" I reasoned, but Gandalf simply waved his hand to shut me up.

"That makes things easier, in my opinion. You can change the course of the future, and from what I know, there is no objection in doing so. You will bring a new mind to the company of Thorin Oakenshield and knowledge that will prevent any horrible events that will come."

"Isn't that cheating?" I asked, then tugging at my short hair in frustration. "Wouldn't changing the course of the future be a bad thing to do? I mean quests aren't supposed to be easy, and who is to say that Thorin will even listen to me? If you haven't noticed, I'm a human for one. Need I bring my gender into this equation?"

Gandalf dared to chuckle. "My dear, who said anything about you remaining human?"

"What?"

"Oh, are you even listening? As I said, 'who said anything about you remaining human?' You must know that rules could be bent in certain situations, and your situation calls for it," he explained with a slight shrug. My eyes narrowed as I took in his words. Was he saying what I think he was saying? Did he suggest that I wasn't to be a Man anymore? What would he turn me into? An Elf was out of the question, as the entire company would be against that. A hobbit seemed likely, as did a dwarf. A dwarf, however, seemed to be a more plausible approach to the situation at hand.

"Can I be a dwarf?" I whispered excitedly, and Gandalf smiled.

"I was leaning towards that, as it would be easier for you to mingle with the others," he replied, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Magic can do a lot, you know. The moment you cross over, you will have the body of a dwarf. I'll explain more changes once you are here, if you are coming that is."

My thoughts went to the quest and what it would entail. Certainly I could change the course of the future. I could somehow prevent the deaths of the Durins. Erebor would have its rightful ruler once and for all. Maybe I could prevent the Stone Trolls, Goblin-town, and maybe the little incident in Mirkwood. I continued to drift in and out many thoughts, though my main concern was my health. I had been a sickly individual, always feeling under the weather. Though, being a dwarf would change that all. I would be sturdy, made out of stone. Nothing could get me sick. That positive thought made my lips twitch upward. This would be a fun dream after all.

"How do I go through? Do I get sucked into the TV?" I asked in curiosity. Gandalf shook his head, using his staff to point to the right side of the screen. Immediately my door began emitting a bright white light.

"Just go through the door, and I will meet you at the Prancing Pony. There are many things to discuss before we depart for Bag End."

The screen turned black, and I was all alone in my room. Tentatively I stood up from my bed, giving my cat one last scratch before I departed from the world. For a moment I thought of my parents, but then I remembered that I was living an awesome dream. My imagination was just going into overdrive, I thought. Though, a niggling thought at the back of my mind suggested that it was indeed real. I ignored that, choosing the dream route. After all, there was no reason for Gandalf the Grey to choose me out of all the Tolkien fans in the world to go on the quest.

Opening the door, the bright light grew brighter, making me bring a hand up in front of my face to shield my eyes. Immediately an effect occurred. A sharp tug at my navel had me flying forward, my feet just barely touching the ground. I screamed as what seemed like forever, me in the white light being dragged by an invisible force.

Everything suddenly stopped and turned dark, and I found myself outside another door. I heard a group of men clinking their mugs together, speaking loudly and jovially. Grasping the door handle, I braced myself for what I would see. After all, Gandalf had said he would greet me at the Prancing Pony. There would at least be a familiar face among the crowd of Men.

I took a deep breath before I pushed the door open. Immediately I was blinded by a haze of smoke and someone laughing in my face. Waving my hand in front if my face to rid of the smoke, I looked up to see a very tall Gandalf. Pipe out, he chuckled deeply at the sight of me.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, noticing that my voice was an octave lower. It was bad enough that Gandalf towered over me, but I didn't expect the change to my voice. It startled me for a moment before Gandalf brought me back to reality.

There was a lot of changes, Gandalf soon told me. For one, I had a beard. It was a nice scruff creating sideburns that went to mid-cheek, painted in a natural red. Actually, my dyed red hair seemed to crossover to a more convincible color. It faintly reminded me of Glóin's fiery coloring. The scruff I had felt strange against my hand, but I wasn't surprised by it. To be a dwarf, you must wear a beard. Women were no exception, and I soon learned to live with it.

Besides, I had more hair than Kíli. That had to mean something.

Another change to my physical appearance besides the influx of hair was my actual body. I was shorter and stockier, as a normal dwarf was. My breasts didn't seem to change, neither did my hips. Though, I didn't feel fat as I did in my previous life. One change that I immediately noticed upon inspection was that my arms and legs were muscular. That thought sent me smiling. My dwarf body seemed to be in shape. At least I wouldn't have trouble breathing on this quest!

"You seem to be taking this well," Gandalf commented lowly. We sat in the corner of the Prancing Pony, far away from prying eyes. I took a sip of my ale, scrunching my nose in disgust at the taste. Did dwarves really enjoy this foul drink?

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be a dwarf," I admitted, pushing my tankard away. "It's strange having a beard, but I can live with it."

"That's not the only change you will undergoing," he said, taking out his pipe. Putting a bit of what I presume was Old Toby in it, he snapped his fingers and the pipe lit up. He took one long puff before continuing. "Your name needs to be changed, as your current name isn't common in this world. I thought I'd leave it up to you to figure out your new dwarven name."

To be honest, that part didn't bother me. Granted, it took me a while to remember my new name, but I thought it picked out a pretty cool name.

It took me a good ten minutes to figure out my name. After going through a list of names that I knew, from Lord of the Rings Online to what I've read, I chose the name Dár. It seemed like a strong name to me, and Gandalf commented the same.

"Very dwarf like," he said, puffing on his pipe. "Now, I've set up a room for you. There you will find a rucksack with items that will be needed for your journey. Soap, extra pair of clothing, and a water skin just to name a few."

"Thank you," I replied gratefully. The twinkle in his eyes suddenly returned.

"Good! Now, we need to figure out what type of weapon you will use."

I should have known that everything wouldn't be so easy. At first it seemed perfect. I had a new body, a new name, a new life. Gandalf had kindly provided me with necessities when he didn't have to. At the thought of weaponry, I cringed. I wasn't proficient in anything related to weaponry. I only knew how to use a knife to cook. I didn't understand fighting terms like parrying and blocking. Granted, I soon learned on the quest, but at the start it seemed so intimidating.

We discussed many things that evening. I for one told him that Bilbo Baggins would indeed join the quest, though he would have a late start. The wizard found that exceptionally funny, going so far as to choke on his smoke. It took a glass of red wine to clam his coughing fit down, but we continued to discuss what would come.

"You need to get them to Rivendell no matter what," I said over my dinner. It was a plate of chicken, some mashed potatoes, and green beans. Gandalf chose not to eat. "The map you have has Moon Runes on it, and Elrond has to read them. Bilbo needs to experience the place as well, as he always longed to go there."

His bushy eyebrows raised in suspicion when I mentioned the map. "Honestly, Gandalf, I know a lot!"

"Just took me as a surprise," he admitted, taking the map out. "Do you know what it reads?"

I shook my head, wiping my mouth with a napkin. "No, I don't recall. All I remember is that it has to deal with Durin's Day and a door."

"Ah, it's for the best. It would seem strange for you to know everything, and Thorin would get suspicious if you could suddenly read Moon Runes," Gandalf replied with a wave of his hand. I nodded before taking another bite of my chicken.

"So we leave tomorrow," I clarified.

"Indeed we do."

"I don't know how to ride a pony."

"Then you will have an interesting experience," he retorted with a small smile.

"Great," I muttered under my breath.

"Don't think so hard," he said. "The stable master will be glad to teach you how to ride a pony. It'll take us three days to get to the Shire, so you'll have enough experience before the actual quest," Gandalf reassured to me. I could only nod, still unsure whether or not riding a pony would be fun. It truthfully sounded embarrassing, as I had only been on a horse once in my life. I didn't want to seem like an incompetent idiot in front of Thorin and his company.

"I think it's time to tuck in, don't you think?" he asked after I finished my meal. Truthfully, I had felt tired throughout dinner, as when I left my world it had been late at night. With at yawn, I got up from the table and followed Gandalf. He led me to the second floor, where a dwarf size room rested. Immediately I fell into the bed, wishing Gandalf a good night.

All throughout the night I dreamed of Smaug the Terrible killing Bilbo because the hobbit didn't have his magic ring.


End file.
